Violet Fields
This is book one of the Devastating Desire series. Enjoy! ''~Chapter One~ I take a deep breath of chilly dawn air, tinged with the oncoming bite of leaf-fall. Beside me, Bluefeather surveys the fading stars wistfully, her blue eyes radiant. "Just think, guys," she breathes. "We're warriors now." Snakefur nods in agreement. "No more changing bedding. Yippee." Both of us break off into laughter. After our long, cold vigil, we're ready for sleep and plenty of drowsy chatter. From nearby, a couple of bickering cats come into view. Our parents. Exchanging a smile, Bluefeather, Snakefur and I bound forward to greet them. Snowheart is talking in an exasperated tone when we get there. "Honestly, Blackstar, it's no big deal. I just want Summershine to check you over." Equally as irritated - though we all know he would bend over backwards for Snowheart - Blackstar mews, "And ''I ''just want to be able to live my life without being sent to the medicine cat's den every time I cough or sneeze." "It was two coughs and a sneeze," pouts Snowheart. Hiding her laughter, Bluefeather says, "Hey guys." Her eyes lighting up, Snowheart nuzzles each of us in turn. "Our favorite kits! How were your vigils? "''Warriors' ''vigils," Snakefur points out mildly, licking both our parents on the cheeks. "Meaning we're not 'kits' anymore." "You'll always be kits to me," calls Snowheart after us as we head towards the warriors' den. As we enter, we bump into Timberfur, a young warrior who had his ceremony a moon ago; we were denmates back when we were apprentices. Looks like we'll be denmates again. I can't say I'm disappointed. With a sturdy build and a sleek brown tabby coat, he certainly is handsome. His amber eyes twinkle as he grins at us. "Oops, sorry. So you guys are officially warriors now, huh?" "That's right," Bluefeather announces proudly, nose in the air. I puff out my chest and try to appear as confident, though I probably end up looking like I have indigestion. "Nice," he says approvingly. "I'll see you guys around." I flutter my tail at him a little too late; he's already gone. Snakefur, of course, doesn't it miss it, and he smirks at me before surveying the warrior's den. "Where do we sleep?" "You pick your nests," Aquaheart says, looking up and smiling at us. Returning the pretty warrior's smile, I glance about. "So no rules?" Aquaheart's brother, Heatflash, butts in nosily, eyes twinkling. "Well, unless you want the senior warriors to rip your pelt off, I'd reccomend taking a nest on the edge of the den." Raising my eyebrows, I mew, "Duly noted." "Bluefeather, would you like to take the nest next to mine?" offers Aquaheart. "It's open, and we would have such fun together." My sister's face breaks into a grin, and she scampers over. "Sure!" With a jolt, I realize that the nest on the other side of Bluefeather's new one is Timberfur's(don't even ask me how I know that). For some strange reason, that bothers me. Not only does my sister get a nest next to two of the most popular cats in the Clan - one of whom is an adorable tom - but she gets to hang out in the middle, while the only nest left for me is one at the very edge of the warrior's den, where rain and snow can reach me easily. Even Snakefur fared better than me, scoring a spot next to Ashclaw, Timberfur's brother and his best friend. Glaring at my two siblings, I think, ''Thanks a lot guys. Way to not let being a warrior go to your heads. Way to ditch your sister. With a sigh, I flop down in my nest. I shouldn't be ungrateful. I'm a warrior now, which is what I've been training for my whole life. l just wish... but there's no time to dwell on that. Right now, I'm exchausted from my vigil. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. "Violetdusk! Wake up!" Muttering something under my breath, I get to my paws. At first, I don't know where I am. Then I remember, I'm a warrior now. Bluefeather is standing over me, Snakefur at her side. Both of them look amused; I give my fur a self-concious lick. "What?" "We're going hunting. Ashclaw, Timberfur, and us," my sister explains. Happiness flows through me. When the five of us were apprentices, we used to call ourselves the Fantastic Five. We'd do everything together; hunt, fish, climb, wrestle, or just talk for hours about nothing in particular. When Ashclaw and Timberfur became warriors, we kind of divided, me and my siblings on one side and them on the other. Now that we're warriors too, maybe the Fantastic Five can unite again. Of course, we won't be as lame and childish - or maybe we will, considering the maturity level of toms these days - but it'll still be fun. Reading my mind, Bluefeather says, "Come on. We can't miss a meeting of the Fantastic Five!" "No, we can't," I agree, following them out. The slanted golden sunlight of a leaf-fall afternoon in the mountains fills our camp, illuminating every angle and cut of the smooth rock overhang to our backs. The air tastes of dead leaves and pine needles; the wind is blowing those scents up from the forest below. Overhead, an eagle's harsh cry splits the air as it rides higher and higher on the thermals. I gaze up at it, wondering how it would feel like to fly. Incredibly free and invigorating, I imagine, like becoming a part of the wind itself. "Violetdusk, you coming?" Snakefur asks. He and Bluefeather are heading towards the edge of the half-plateau that our camp is situated on. Timberfur and Ashclaw are waiting for us just outside the camp, on the slope of the cliff. "Coming!" I race after them, eager for the hunt. Today's going to be awesome. Upon reaching the others, we begin heading down the side of the cliff. Timberfur leads the way - like usual, but no one argues; he's a born leader - towards the pine forest down below. Ashclaw trots next to Snakefur, intent in conversation about how many frogs you can eat before they come out of your nose. Bluefeather and I pad side-by-side, pelts brushing. I'll admit I get jealous of her sometimes, but nothing beats having a sister. The bond between us can never be broken. Sisters are always forever. Except for our mom's sister, who was insane and had to be killed. But you know. Details. "Can we be renamed Ashclaw the Amazing?" Ashclaw was saying as we reached the bottom of the cliff and entered the woods. "Because I think that would be way cooler." "I think that would be absolutely horrible," Bluefeather says brightly. I flick my tail in agreement. Timberfur rumbles a laugh. "Should we go to the Lily Pond?" "Oh yeah," Snakefur says with an exuberant nod. "Best place for frogs." We all blink at him. I give him an Okay then, look. He shuffles his paws and mutters something about there being nothing wrong with experimenting with frogs. Timberfur arches his eyebrows and grins. "Okay. Moving on." "Agreed," Bluefeather and I say in unison, then grin at each other. Together, the five of us trot into the woods. Instantly, the spicy-sweet smell of pine needles envelopes me; I inhale deeply. It's a comforting change from the sharp, frostbitten wind that comes to us up in the cliffs. Happily, I wiggle my toes into the soft dirt. Don't get me wrong, I love our home up in the mountains, but it's nice to be on ground zero once in a while, when you can't look down and see birds flying below you. For a few moments, we all pad along in silence. Up ahead, I can hear the twittering of the birds that like to hang around Lily Pond, and the drone of dragonflies as they coast in the air. "This is nice," I say softly, half to myself. Ashclaw glances at me and smiles. "It sure is." Upon reaching the Lily Pond, Snakefur and Ashclaw bound ahead to test out their frog theory. Bluefeather and Timberfur huddle off to one side, discussing battle strategies. Meanwhile, always the dreamier, quieter one, I wander over to the water's edge and peer down. Lily Pond isn't exactly a sparkling blue; it's a swampy, murky shade of forest green, but I love it anyway. Lily pads are scattered across the surface, bobbing like miniature boats as they swing their plumed lilies on a lovely cruise. Crocuses and hyacinths bloom side by side, while tubers and reeds fight for room to expand by the shore. The ground is soft and marshy underpaw, and the air is filled with that dreamily sweet smell of honey and fermentation that sounds disgusting, but is actually quite comforting when you're outside. "Violetdusk," Bluefeather calls softly. Her blue eyes stand out like twin sapphires against the duller hues of the marsh around us. "We're going to split up. Do you want to come with me and Timberfur, or join the Frog Troop?" For a second, I'm tempted to join Bluefeather and Timberfur. But then I decide against it. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of two of the best hunters in the Clan. Snakefur and Ashclaw will be more forgiving - or at least Ashclaw will, and I'll punch Snakefur till he stops laughing. "Nah, you guys go on ahead. I've always like frogs." I wink at my sister. Still looking uncertain, Bluefeather mews, "Okay then." The two pad off, probably relieved that bumbling Violetdusk didn't come along to ruin everything. I sigh and turn towards the Frog Troop. Maybe this won't be as fun as I thought. As I approach Snakefur and Ashclaw, they both look up. Snakefur looks sullen, and pond scum glistens on his ebony pelt. "We couldn't find any frogs," he reports with a considerable amount of sadness. I hold back a laugh, forcing myself to appear suitably sympathetic. "If you guys are done with your little expedition," I say, "are you ready to go hunting?" With a laugh, Ashclaw wades out of the mirey goo that surrounds the Lily Pond and shakes out each of his paws. "Sorry, Violetdusk. You must think we're goofs, coming here to hunt and then spending the time searching for frogs." Lightly, I give a responding chuckle, flicking my tail against Snakefur's shoulder. "Well, I know my brother's an idiot; he probably corrupted you." "Hey!" Snakefur protests. I motion with my tail for them to be silent. If I can't hunt with Timberfur and Bluefeather, at least I want to impress them - okay Timberfur - by catching something. The slightest pang of guilt strikes me; am I really just using Snakefur and Ashclaw? But I shake off the thought. That's impossible. They're my best friends, no matter how much I tease and taunt Snakefur. That's just my job; I'm his sister. "Do you scent anything?" I ask after a second. Tilting his head to the side, Snakefur nods. He has one of the best noses in SnowClan; Ashclaw and I don't hesitate to follow him as he heads deeper into the thick undergrowth surrounding the Lily Pond. Suddenly, I pause. I felt sure... there it is again! A slight tremor in the ground, as if the earth is chuckling underpaw. I freeze, not sure if it's just me. Ashclaw stops, slightly ahead of me. His smoky blue eyes stretch wide as the rumbling sound comes again. Without warning, a crackling sound comes from beneath my paws. With a shriek, I leap backwards, crashing into the two toms. "What's going on?" I ask, my voice coming out a squeak. "I- I don't know," stammers Snakefur. The ground has split into a small crack just in front of us. As we watch, the crack - still thin, but growing a little every second - snakes forward. I know it's crazy, but it seems beckoning, cajoling. Trying to get me to follow it. Before I know it, I've taken a step forward. Beside me, the toms do the same. "What are we doing?" Ashclaw whispers. I don't need to look at him to know what my answer will be. "I don't know. But let's do it anyway." As one, we break into a run. The crack along the ground responds to our momentum, racing along the ground. The amazing thing is, though the crack is speeding along the woods, it doesn't spread anymore. It's like a thin line across the forest floor, and everything else is untouched. Unreal. The wind whistles in my ears and my pulse pounds in my ears. On either side of me, the two toms gallop along without losing steam. I'm slightly ahead of them; the one thing I'm good at is running. I can run - away - from just about anything. Not this time though. This time, I'm running towards something. Around us, the territory has grown unfamiliar. Before I can point this out, the forest opens up into a small clearing. My eyes nearly pop out of my head as I behold the royal mess of crumbled shale and rock that is strewn across the dirt. At my paws, the crack stops. "What happened here?" breathes Snakefur. "I don't know." Slowly, hesitantly, I step forward. Something glitters among the rubble. A small, bright green stone. With a frown, I touch one paw to its smooth surface. The ground gives another tremble, this one like the last shuddering breath of a dying cat, and a boulder tumbles away, revealing an opening in the ground. "Violetdusk," Snakefur says in a warning tone, reading my mind. "Aw come on," Ashclaw says. "Don't you want to find out where it leads?" My brother looks uncomfortable, torn between looking cool in front of his friend and protecting us. "Well... Maybe we should go back and get Bluefeather and Timberfur." A flare of irritation ignites in my heart. "No! We don't need them to do everything." "But the Fantastic Five-" "Let's explore first, then tell them." I stick my head into the opening. A blast of thick, dank air hits me full in the face. Without further hesitation, I slip through the hole. The ground is a good three or four feet beneath, and I land with a little oof, but none worse for the wear. "Well. Are you guys coming?" Snakefur sighs exasperatedly. Seconds later, a shower of dirt rains down on me as he scrambles down, Ashclaw behind him. "Like you gave us a choice." Quite pleased with myself, I beckon them down the narrow tunnel. It's so slim that we have to walk one by one; I take the lead. The earthen walls are sometimes coated with mud, and they feel slimy against my fur. Moistness and mold hangs on the stiflingly still air. A claustrophobic feeling steals in on me; I'm beginning to regret suggesting coming here, especially without Bluefeather and Timberfur. Who did I think I was? I couldn't do anything without my sister's help. Just as I'm about to turn and say we should go back, the tunnel opens up into a vast cavern. A pit is in the middle, a deep dent such as where a large rock might have once presided. The ceiling is a giant arch over our heads. "I think I know what this place is," Snakefur says softly; it doesn't seem right to talk loudly here. That, and if we yell, the ceiling could collapse on our heads. "You do?" I ask, confused. I don't remember anything we've ever heard about an underground passage at the edge of SnowClan territory. Then again, I never pay much attention to the stories we're always being told; they seem rather boring to me. My brother nods. "It's the place where the StarStone used to rest. Remember? Snowheart told us how Ivystar first came here and saw the StarStone, which was actually a part of the White Ivy. And Snowheart also told us how she transported it using her mind to combine with the green part of the White Ivy... Well, you know the rest of the story." Ashclaw and I nod; we'd heard it a thousand times. "But there are no StarClan cats here anymore," I point out. "You are wrong," a quiet, eerie voice says. "There is one." "One forgotten." ''~Chapter Two~ At first, I'm not sure exactly what I'm looking at. A badger? A deceased carcass? A rat? No. It's a cat. Yes, a dead cat, one that barely looks qualified to exist even in StarClan. But there's the familiar hint of glitter about the ears, and the light sheen of stardust on the feathery fur. A StarClan cat, a real one. But what is she doing here? Alone? Trapped underground? Silver-and-white fur glows starkly against the dimness of the cavern. Two bright green eyes watch us. But under that, there is an awful sense of decay and death and destruction. I can't quiet put my paw on it, but I can tell its there. Beside me, Ashclaw sniffs the air tentatively, then scrunches up his nose. Sickness. Rot. What is ''wrong ''with this cat? If she's dead, she shouldn't be suffering. "Who are you?" Snakefur asks. Slowly, ever so slowly, her gaze swings around to him. Her mouth drops open slightly, and a surfeit of pain appears in her eyes. But the next second it's gone, and I'm sure I imagined it. How could Snakefur bring about such utter despair? Sure, he's kind of a weirdo, but he's not ''that ''weird. Without responding to his question, the cat sits down and gives a heavy sigh. As she does, I notice some of her lovely, thick fur falls off in clumps. "Are you..." I'm not sure what to ask. Dying would seem stupid, since she's already dead. "Fading. I'm fading. Soon I'll be gone forever." Ashclaw shakes his head incredulously. "But why? Don't you belong with the other StarClan cats?" Her silvery lashes flutter as her eyelids slip shut. She suddenly looks exhausted, all the color draining from her body. "No. No I don't. You don't understand; there's only so much love can do." Now I'm seriously confused. ''What the heck is she mumbling about? "I see," I mew, though I don't at all. Seeming to realize we have no idea what she's talking about, she gets up abruptly. "I have to go." As she turns away, Snakefur calls out, "Wait! What's your name?" His voice freezes her in her tracks. Almost shyly, she turns back to him; though we all hear her reply, it seems to be for him alone. "Ivy," she murmurs softly. And then she's gone.